Change on the history
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: Un hilo rojo ata a las personas que estan destinadas...el hilo puede estirarse y enredarse...pero nunca romperse...y aunque pasen los años siempre estara ahi...Hao lo sabe... y tambien sabe que mientras viva la encontrara...y por eso...no importa a que precio...debe protegerla...aun si eso cambia su destino...HaoXOC


Shaman King

Change on the history -

Summary

Un hilo rojo ata a las personas que estan destinadas...el hilo puede estirarse y enredarse...pero nunca romperse...y aunque pasen los años siempre estara ahi...Hao lo sabe... y tambien sabe que mientras viva la encontrara...y por eso...no importa a que precio...debe protegerla...aun si eso cambia su destino

* * *

**Change on the history**

Prologo

"_La familia Asakura es una familia de shamanes más conocida de Japón, una familia de múltiples tradiciones. Una de ellas dictaba que para mantener fuerte la sangre de la familia debía casarse con una Shaman de una familia igual de poderosa …"_

* * *

**Hay momentos en la vida, realmente felices**

* * *

_En medio de un prado un joven castaño de ojos oscuros como la noche de aproximadamente diecisiete años, vestido con una tradicional yukata roja y una peliblanca más baja que él, dueña de un rostro que daría envidia a la muñeca más bien hecha, con facciones delicadas y bien formadas parecidas a la de una ángel que le daban una apariencia inocente e infantil. Llevaba su blanco cabello sujetado por una cinta dorada al igual que sus ojos, vestido con un kimono tan blanco como su cabello, ambos corrían persiguiéndose el uno al otro entre risas._

_-¡Hao!- grito ella al ver al castaño adelantársele- ¡espérame!_

_El joven rio dedicándole una mirada burlona, pero disminuyo el paso_

_-Que diminuta eres- se burló el chico cuando ella le alcanzo- estaba dándote ventaja cuando comenzamos Tsubaki-_

_-No todos somos prodigios- se defendió ella haciendo un puchero- tengo limites, además no soy tan baja-murmuro enojada_

_-Admítelo soy genial y sobre todo, más alto- presumió el ojinegro de manera altanera mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo con una mano _

_La observo fijamente mientras que despacio su mano descendía a su mejilla, causando un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas. Tomo su mentón con delicadeza, Hao la miraba con ternura mientras se acercaba lentamente a ello_

* * *

**Los recuerdos de esos momentos son inolvidables**

* * *

_Solo seguía sus instintos al principio temiendo arrepentirse, ahora solo quería mantener aquel momento y sentirla entre sus brazos más tiempo, se inclinó levemente para que el dulce aroma del pelo de Tsubaki le embriagara_

_-…Hao…-suspiro ella al notar como la apretaba hacia el _

_-No voy a dejarte sola-susurro aun abrazándola -ya no llores- pidió separándose para mirarla a los ojos y quitaba las lágrimas en su mejillas -no es lindo en ti-_

_La joven aun con lágrimas en los ojos rio ante el comentario para después abrazarlo nuevamente, el gesto le tomó por sorpresa causando que ambos cayeran al césped terminando ella encima de Hao_

_Ambos se miraban sorprendidos por la posición en la que habían quedado, pero rápidamente el castaño quito aquella fachada de su rostro convirtiéndola en una sonrisa arrogante. Ella lo miro confundida por el gesto y esa expresión aumento cuando el Asakura la volteo quedando el encima suyo_

_-Hao… ¿Qué…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese mismo momento, Hao estampo sus labios en los de ella, dejándola en un estado de shock ante aquella reacción. El Asakura la apretó aún más hacia él, apremiando los movimientos de su boca para recibir una respuesta por parte de la peliblanca. Tsubaki tímidamente abrió los labios dándole la oportunidad de profundizar el beso, mientras que el castaño formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquella acción_

_Sus manos de deslizaron por su espalda mientras que ella enterraba los dedos en su largo cabello. El joven termino con el escaso espacio que quedaba entre ambos apegándola completamente hacia él, notando que la peliblanca suspiraba contra sus labios ante el contacto _

_El beso termino, suavemente como al final de un sueño. El Asakura se separó de ella admirando su sonrojado rostro que intentaba controlar su agitada respiración_

* * *

**Pero al final, recuerdos son solo recuerdos**

* * *

_-lo siento…-susurro tocando su mejilla dejando un rastro rojo en ella-me iré primero-_

_El castaño solo pudo llorar frete a aquel cuerpo que tenía en brazos al sentir la vida irse de aquella persona que tanto amaba, sintiéndose totalmente impotente e inútil sin poder hacer nada para evitar todo aquello_

_Cuando al final los latidos se detuvieron_

_Pero el llanto no paraba ante aquello, solo la razón del llanto fue distinta_

_Las lágrimas derramadas sobre el rostro de la bella peliblanca ya no eran de tristeza o dolor_

_Era lágrimas de odio, llenas de rencor y agonía_

_Fue en ese momento _

_En el que un nuevo deseo nacía en su alma quitando aquel que ella había creando dentro suyo_

_En ese momento solo deseaba_

_Destruirlos_

* * *

**Y al final solo queda la realidad**

* * *

-Señor Hao-

La voz de Opacho le saco de su sueño trayéndole a la realidad, el Shaman de fuego actualmente con diez años se encontraba recostado en un árbol a la orilla de un rio. Al oír a su pequeña acompañante abrió los ojos mirándola con su típica sonrisa tranquila

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunto viendo como la pequeña africana asentía con entusiasmo

-Vamos-

Ambos subieron al espíritu de fuego en silencio el aun con una sonrisa distraída mirando al cielo

-Disculpe señor Hao-le llamo nuevamente la pequeña atrayendo su mirada- ¿qué es lo que soñaba?-

Un imperceptible deje de melancolía se asomó en los ojos del chico desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció

-solo simples recuerdos de una vida pasada - susurro cerrando sus ojos

Era cierto, esos recuerdos, no volverían o al menos él no lo permitiría.

No si con eso ella tendría que sufrir nuevamente, pagando por sus acciones y errores

No si con eso la perdería nuevamente.

* * *

BUEEENO XD e aqui una de mis locuras de ultimo minuto...dudo q alguien vaya a leerlo pero...la intencion cuenta...

esta sera una historia bastante larga y muuuuuy OCC departe de casi todos los personajes...habra muuuchos personajes nuevos y muuuuchas mas cosas que nadie espera asi q...como siempre digo... la continuo si hay RR asi q...(aunq como dije dudo q alguien le interese este fanfic ya q...TT-TT...hay no se mi autostima de scritora sta al caño...) bueno agamos sto...

el primer RR tiene un oneshot de regalo XD solo me dice el nombre del tema las parejas...y listo! bueno eso XD disfruten el prologo y dejen sus RR asi tendran el primer e inesperado capitulo prontooo

...PS como dice el titulo este es un cambio en la Historia de Shaman King y...sera muy muy muuy! diferente al anime y manga...¬¬ bueno como todo fanfic...aunq eso si! tendra salpicados alli por ahi un poco de esos dos asi q...disfruten el fic ^^


End file.
